


Ромашка

by InuTaisho



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для 20th century boy.





	Ромашка

Рюк протянул цветок. Ромашечка нездорового размера - ни видом, ни вкусом, ни запахом на яблоки не похожая - продержалась не долго и "опустила голову".  
Толи от вида Рем, толи просто потому, что устала.  
Рем отвернулась и, кажется, немного покраснела. Она даже не знала, как реагировать на подарок. Обижаться, что завяло? Так оно даже так привычнее... Может быть возмутиться общей неказистости цветка? Но сочетание белого с желтым очень миленькое.  
Опять же размер имеет значение.  
Хотя Рем все равно предпочла бы веточку чертополоха.  
С другой стороны, Миса-Миса счастливо хихикала, а Лайт Ягами пытался сделать вид, что у него не появился нервный тик.  
Во всех отношениях приятное сочетание.  
\- Это какой-то маразм, - наконец прошипел Кира.  
\- Классический, - не стал спорить Рюк, с морды лица которого не сползала классическая же улыбка.  
\- Вот еще, - не согласился Лайт, становясь в позу "я вас лучше знаю". - Классический маразм - английский. Что-то вроде...  
И он начал декламировать.  
\- Воркалось, хливкие шорьки  
пырялись по мове,  
и хрюкотали зелюки,  
как мумзики в мове...  
Миса-Миса радостно захлопала в ладоши. Толи потому, что любила Алису в зазеркалье, толи потому, что готова была слушать любой маразм из уст Киры. А вот на Рюка показательное выступление должного впечатления не произвело.  
\- Хех, а на языке оригинала слабо?  
Лайт нахмурился, напрягая память.  
\- Тууасу бурирингу эндо дзе суриси тобесу...  
Начал ломать язык будущий бог возможно всего мира, под аплодисменты Мисы. Возможно, той нравилось слушать, как мучается парень. А может, предположение про бред было верно.  
Рем задумчиво жевала ненормально большую ромашку и думала о том, что довольная Миса и мучающийся Лайт - это просто замечательная комбинация.  
Да и Рюк, если вдуматься, тоже совсем не плох.


End file.
